


Wash Away

by Grand Buzz (quodpersortem)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Zayn, Gift Fic, Liam's a little bit kinky tbh, Light Bondage, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Liam, Zayn doesn't mind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-20
Updated: 2014-09-20
Packaged: 2018-02-18 03:55:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2334347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quodpersortem/pseuds/Grand%20Buzz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam <i>should</i> be doing his homework. Instead he's got Zayn in his bed--and even after three years, he can't say no to that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wash Away

**Author's Note:**

> Gift fic for [malikmypoop](http://malikmypoop.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr because she had her birthday last week. HAPPY BIRTHDAY and I hope you like this present!!
> 
> Title comes from [this song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=e6kCofIrffM) by Dutch band Chef'Special.

When Liam comes home from his last class of the week on Friday, it’s evening, well past eight p.m. He’s  exhausted, even though he really should start on his homework now—all he wants to do is eat or sleep.

Liam drops his bag by the front door, kicking off his shoes before shrugging out of his drizzle-damp coat. Then he wanders into the little flat searching for food.

Zayn’s not in the kitchen, though, and when he checks the fridge there are no leftovers he can put into the microwave. Maybe he got called in for work, even if Liam was pretty sure Zayn said he’d be off the entire weekend.

There being no food on the ready has him decide on a nap first, though. He figures he’ll muster up the energy to heat up something and then chew it later.

\---

The bed’s empty as he crawls into it, too large without Zayn next to him, but it doesn’t matter because Liam’s asleep in minutes. He only barely managed to keep his eyes opened long enough to put an alarm to go off in an hour and a half, in case he doesn’t wake up on his own again.

\---

When Liam wakes up, the alarm quietly playing next to his pillow, the bed’s decidedly less empty. He turns off the alarm and relaxes back against his boyfriend.

Zayn’s weight is pressed along his back, a bony arm wrapped around his waist to keep him close. His breath is warm and even on Liam’s neck, and while his head’s clearing from the fuzz of sleep he gently trails his fingers across Zayn’s tattoos.

Zayn stirs behind him, yawning and tensing into a stretch and Liam snorts.

“I thought you were off today, didn’t you sleep in?”

“Yeah I did,” Zayn mumbles as Liam turns around so he can look at his boyfriend. “I prefer napping with you, though.”

Liam snorts and presses a kiss to Zayn’s lips.

Zayn responds lazily, his soft lips pressing back as they coax open Liam’s mouth before slipping their tongues together. He slides his leg between Liam’s, their bodies close together, and Liam can feel Zayn half-hard already.

“Horny, huh?” he mutters, pushing his thigh against Zayn’s semi.

“I was gonna wait for you,” he tells Liam, gently grinding down on him, “but then Louis called and said he needed a hand with something.”

“What was it this time?” Liam wants to know. Louis works at the same bar as Zayn so it might just be work related, but Louis is also known to do stupid things that mean Zayn has to come rescue him—which has ranged from him climbing a tree and unable to find his way back down, like a cat, to Zayn having to bail him out of a night of jail.

Zayn snorts. “He figured he’d handcuff himself to the bed as a surprise for Harry. Then Harry called that he was gonna be late and Louis lost the key and he needed the loo.”

“Was he naked when you got there?” Liam grimaces, and Zayn laughs as he buries his face in Liam’s neck.

“Very naked, yeah.”

“Jesus,” he shakes his head, and then Zayn’s fingers are running over his head, pulling him back in for a kiss.

“Don’t worry, there’s just one lad I’d like to see naked,” he tells Liam then, interspersed between kisses, “and it isn’t Lou.”

And then, before Liam’s got an opportunity to complain (which he _should_ do, really, he still has to eat _and_ do homework) Zayn’s hands are all over him, tugging at his shirt until Liam gives in and pulls it off. Then Zayn’s pressing his hand to the front Liam’s his jeans where he’s rapidly hardening, rubbing and rubbing and _God_.

“C’mere,” he tells Zayn, turning so he’s on his back and pulling Zayn on top of him. Zayn pulls off his shirt as well before he dives back down to kiss Liam, more ferociously this time as their teeth clash together, trying to reach as much of each other’s bodies at once as possible.

Zayn’s hips are starting to move against Liam’s again, hands running up and down his sides and stomach before dipping down the front of his boxers, his trousers already unbuttoned and unzipped, fingertips brushing against the base of his dick.

“Shit,” Liam curses as Zayn moves away to bite at his collarbone while pinching a nipple, and it’s all a bit _much_ really.

He rolls them over so he can be the one to press Zayn into the mattress, slowly rolling their hips together until Zayn is moaning and begging Liam, “More, more,” hands shoving at the back of his jeans to push them down.

Liam presses a kiss to Zayn’s jaw before he whispers, “I think tying _you_ up wouldn’t be such a bad idea right now,” while Zayn keeps trying to undress him.

He does love Zayn, he does, but he also wants to be able to fuck him and enjoy it instead of come within five seconds—which he is _sure_ will happen if Zayn keeps touching him. It’s still amazing to him that he gets to do this with Zayn, even after three years—because Zayn is impossibly beautiful, and Liam still feels more pride than jealousy when his boyfriend makes people’s faces turn in the street.

In bed, though, it can be a huge disadvantage.

Liam once, at the start of their relationship, managed to come before Zayn was even able to take him into his mouth. The visual of Zayn’s incredible face that close to Liam’s dick, clearly _wanting_ it, had been too much and he’d spilled over Zayn’s cheekbones and jaw instead of onto his tongue. Zayn had laughed and Liam’d licked him clean, feeling horribly embarrassed.

Now, he fishes a pair of cuffs that have been lined with soft fabric from his bedside table. Zayn’s smirking up at him, already lifting his arms so Liam can loop the cuffs around one of the bars  of the headboard before fastening them around his wrists. He makes sure they’re tight enough that Zayn can’t slip out of them before he looks down at him.

Zayn looks beautiful, spread out on the bed with his chest bare and his joggers tenting at the crotch. Liam’s breath catches in his chest for a moment, deciding what he wants to do to Zayn today, and then he clambers off the bed so he can slip out of his trousers more easily.

Zayn’s watching him intently, so Liam crawls over him to sit on his chest. “You want a taste of my dick before I fuck you?” he half-pants, his dick throbbing in his hand as he strokes it slowly so Zayn can see the precome bubble out, glistening at the tip.

Licking his lips, Zayn nods and opens his mouth.

He definitely _will_ be the end of Liam, dear _God_.

He sits up so he’s on his knees, and feeds the head of his dick into Zayn’s mouth.

Zayn moans as he looks up at Liam through long, dark lashes, surging forward to get in more of Liam, and Liam grunts as he tries to restrain himself from fucking Zayn’s face.

Instead he lets Zayn suck on his dick, his head bobbing as much as he can regardless of his restraints—Liam knows he’ll complain of a crick in his neck tomorrow, but he’ll lovingly massage it out because this visual is amazing.

He can hear the bed springs as Zayn pushes his hips up in the air; possibly by reflex, trying to get friction, and Liam decides that it’s been enough. He needs more soon.

Zayn makes a disappointed sound when he pulls his hips back, a string of saliva connecting the head to Zayn’s lips and only snapping when Liam scoots further back so he can lean down and kiss Zayn.

His tongue tastes sour-bitter but familiar, and Liam ignores it easily in favour of kissing Zayn so hard that he moans again, hips rocking up to meet Liam’s again.

He shoves Zayn’s trousers down easily, pressing his hand to the damp front of his boxers. There’s a slick spot where the head of his dick has been leaking and Liam’s own erection twitches at the knowledge that Zayn wants this so bad that he’s this worked up without even having been touched.

“You wanna get fucked?” he asks, biting kisses down Zayn’s perfect, _perfect_ jaw and Zayn nods.

“C’mon, yes, please,” he gasps, so Liam reaches for the lube before he sits back and pulls off Zayn’s joggers and pants at once. His cock jumps free, dark and flushed as it slaps against his belly, and Liam’s mouth floods with saliva instantly.

Instead of leaning down and sucking Zayn’s dick, Liam slicks up his fingers and presses them between Zayn’s legs. While he circles the firm ring of muscles, he brings up his free hand to pull at Zayn’s dick, rubbing at the head and scooping up some of the precome so he can lick it off his fingers, staring straight into Zayn’s eyes.

Zayn moans, pushing back on Liam’s fingers so they slip in, two at once with practised ease, and Liam starts to scissor him open.

Zayn’s tight as always, velvety warm beyond that and after he’s stretched him, Liam pushes his fingers up, searching until Zayn lets out a sharp cry. “ _Liam_ ,” he gasps, arms pulling at the handcuffs so they rattle against the frame.

“More, yeah?” Liam asks, and Zayn nods.

He pushes in another finger first, spreading them as wide as he can and watching Zayn’s hole stretch to accommodate. Zayn is a little frantic now, his breath coming fast and ragged as he pushes back on Liam’s fingers.

“I’m ready,” he moans. “Li, c’mon. Fuck me.”

“Yeah, I’m gonna fuck you now,” Liam grunts as he pulls his fingers out, suddenly desperate to get his dick inside of Zayn.

He slicks himself up, then guides his dick to Zayn’s hole, looking at him the entire time. Zayn’s wide-eyed, his mouth half-opened as he’s staring at Liam. Liam sees the way Zayn’s breath hitches as he starts to push inside, Zayn’s body giving in easily.

“You alright?” he asks—a habit he never got out of, even after Zayn told him he’s always good when he’s got Liam’s dick inside of him. Now, he only nods, briefly closing his eyes and swallowing. Then he’s back to staring at Liam, who hooks his arms under Zayn’s legs so they’re spread and lifted in the air as they rest against the insides of Liam’s arms.

He starts out moving in and out slowly, letting Zayn accommodate to his girth while he revels in the hot softness tight around his dick, but as soon as Zayn starts getting vocal Liam allows himself to give in to his instinct.

Before long, he’s pounding into Zayn, pushing the bed against the wall with every thrust in. Zayn’s unable to keep quiet, an “ _uh_ ” punched out of him every time Liam’s skin slaps against Zayn’s.

Liam, too, can’t be silent, moaning and groaning as he fucks Zayn harder and harder. Zayn’s legs jump a little every time Liam pushes in, but if the position of being spread this wide is uncomfortable Zayn’s not letting it show. Liam’s orgasm is building already, he’s sweaty and light-headed, and not having eaten yet somehow enhances his focus on the sex, on how good his dick feels inside of Zayn, on how his balls are tightening up already.

Their skin slaps together audibly and Zayn rattles the handcuffs again. Liam knows that usually he’d be reaching down by now, jerking off frantically, and that memory combined with the desperate state Zayn is in right now without being able to do anything about it is enough for him to trigger his orgasm.

He fucks through it, still pushing fast and hard into Zayn as he empties himself out until it’s definitely too much and he _has_ to pull out.

Zayn hasn’t come yet, and he’s gasping and flushed and looking at Liam with desperate eyes as Liam slowly eases down his legs.

Without saying anything, he leans down and pushes three fingers back in, up as far as they can go as he does swallow down Zayn’s dick this time. He sucks on the head, smelling Zayn’s sweat and the generally musty scent of genitals, something he’s come to recognise as all-Zayn and his dick tries to harden again in response, twitching uncomfortably. He sucks Zayn clean of his precome, a little less sour and a little more bitter than his own and it means there’s plenty of saliva in his mouth as he starts to bob up and down Zayn’s cock, his fingers twitching against his prostate at the same time.

Bursts of precome explode on his tongue faster and faster, and that only would’ve been enough to let Liam know he’s giving Zayn a good time—but on top of that, Zayn moans, tells him, “Right there, fuck, there, come on Li,” uncharacteristically vocal and loud about what he wants during sex.

Liam gives it to him, too, widening his jaw as far as it goes and sinking down until his nose’s pushing against the coarse hairs around the base of Zayn’s dick. He has to keep his eyes closed; can’t look at Zayn’s face anyway in this position, which gives him the extra concentration he needs to keep rubbing against Zayn’s prostate.

“Liam,” Zayn starts to gasp at some point, Liam’s jaw already aching even as he admires his boyfriend’s stamina. “Liam—I’m going to-“

He draws back a little until only the head of Zayn’s dick is on his tongue, teasing the tip of it against Zayn’s frenulum.

Zayn moans loudly as he spills into Liam’s mouth, and Liam keeps an arm over his hips so he doesn’t buck up into Liam’s mouth too harshly. He keeps fucking him with his fingers, Zayn’s muscles clenching impossibly tight around the digits in response, and tries to swallow as much as he can.

When Zayn is done, relaxing back into the mattress and twitching every time Liam moves his finger or mouth, he gently pulls away.

Some semen and saliva dribbled down into Zayn’s pubic hair, matting it down to his skin, and it’s the ridiculousness of that idea that has Liam run a quick finger over it. Zayn’s hips move away a little and Liam smiles up at him.

“Good?” he asks, his lips throbbing and his jaw aching a little.

“That was great,” Zayn smiles back at him, eyelids drooping again. “I love you, Li.”

Liam smiles as he teasingly presses kisses against Zayn’s tummy and chest, moving up until he can reach for the handcuffs and the little key he put on the bedside table.

“I love you too,” he tells Zayn as he unlocks the cuffs, rubbing at Zayn’s skin where it’s gone slightly red from him pulling at the cuffs and then kissing the tender areas.

Zayn watches him and when Liam lets go of his hands, he pulls him close for a hug.

“Let’s nap, yeah?” he mutters, and that startles a laugh from Liam. He’ll have to say _no_ this time though, no matter how tempting Zayn’s offer is.

“You’re a cat,” he tells Zayn fondly. “I need to eat and do my homework.” As if on cue, his stomach rumbles, and Zayn nods.

“Yeah yeah,” he says. “Okay. So if you go sit on the couch, can I at least nap with my head in your lap?”

“We’ll see about that,” Liam promises him. “Now, chop chop, I’m hungry.”

Zayn pinches his arse when he gets out of the bed—but then to be fair, Liam probably deserved that for teasing Zayn a little earlier. And more.

He has no qualms about the fact that Zayn will most likely deliver said _more_ later this weekend anyway.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi to me on Tumblr at [nobetterbumthantomlinson](http://nobetterbumthantomlinson.tumblr.com/)!!


End file.
